Orphaned Thoughts
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Isadora and Klaus reflect on their feelings for one another. Both are one-sided, but mutual. R&R! [One-shot in two chapters]
1. Isadora's Thoughts

**A/N: I wrote this at my friends house when I was bored. It was mostly for me to practice writing imagry and using figurative language. Please excuse the lack of plot and extreme amount of fluff/sap. Chapter one is one-sided Isadora/Klaus, from Isadora's POV. Chapter two is also one-sided from Klaus's POV. They are set at the same time. Enjoy and please review!**

Isadora Quagmire ran through the corridors towards Mrs. Bass's classroom. The fear of being late and eating all of her meals with her hands tied tightly behind her back in shame scratched at her mind as she hurriedly darted past room 3 and into room two. The second bell rang just as she took her seat at the far end of the room. Isadora looked towards the door, but not at it. Her eyes took in the sight that graced her eyes.

Klaus Baudelaire wrote diligently in his marble copybook. Pages and pages of measurements of pointlessly useless objects filled the book. His bright blue eyes peered through the glass of his glasses, which he depended upon for sight. His mind in an academic world, Isadora was free to enjoy the vista of such a handsome young man. Suddenly, Klaus's head jerked upward and turned. Isadora diverted her glance to her pitch black notebook. She scribbled down the a couplet, inspired by her secret obsession.

_Every time I think of yo_u,

_The mental image is a wonderful view._

Smiling at her most recent creation, a feeling of warmth welled up inside. She doodled a small heart next to her poem and inscribed "K.B." inside. Only did her inner joy fade when she felt the sinister tap of her professor, sucking what little happiness she had left out and crushing it with a hammer of trickery and deceit. Mrs. Bass and Mr. Remora had always been evil to the students, enjoying jokes with Vice Principal Nero at the expense of innocent students.

Not even a week ago had Katie Dean tripped over a noodle that had fallen out of the large serving dish. Her tray of noodles had flown out of her hands, flying across the room into Chester McFinn's face. Her milk flew up in the air and landed smack on the top of her head. Mrs. Bass had begun calling her Klutzy Katie in class, laughing demoniacally every time she called on Katie. For the first two or three days, Katie had run out of the room crying, but soon grew used to the teasing and accepted it as a part of her educational experience at Prufrock Prepatory School.

"Miss Quagmire?" Mrs. Bass ripped Isadora from her reminiscent state with an icy hand.

"Yes, Ma'am?" Isadora closed over her book as dark as night and looked up at her teacher, smiling as innocently as she could manage.

"How long is that tube sock I asked you to measure three Tuesdays ago?" Mrs. Bass placed her hands on her hips, staring straight into Isadora's eyes, burning through them like a torch.

Isadora flipped a few pages back to where her notes from three Tuesdays ago were. On that particular date, Klaus had parted his hair in the middle instead of on the side. It looked very cute.

_"Your hair looks nice parted on the side like that," Isadora said dumbly._

_"Uh, thanks," Klaus replied, a soft pink flushing his cheeks._

_"You should wear it like that more often," Isadora looked at her feet and kicked at the ground._

As Isadora remembered that moment in time from three weeks ago, she realized how hopeless and desperate she really must have seemed. It was not as if she actually needed a boyfriend. What she really needed was a friend. Just someone who would care about her and listen to her problems. Someone who would be there no matter what the circumstances. She found that someone in Klaus. Those wonderful qualities everyone would want to find in a friend were also in Violet and Sunny. But Isadora couldn't help but find more and more wonderful things in Klaus with every conversation they had shared.

"I'm waiting," Mrs. Bass reminded Isadora of the reality that she had been trapped in ever since the fire.

"Um," Isadora was just stalling now. She hadn't taken notes on that day. She had been too busy gazing at the lovely image of the back of Klaus's head that day to pay attention to something as trivial as the length of a tube sock. "Ten centimeters?"

"Thank you," Mrs. Bass moved on the her next victim, Suzy Ann James.

_Phew, I guess I was right, _Isadora glanced up at the clock. On the way back down to her notebook, her eyes wandered down another path. That path led straight into the deep blue of Klaus's gaze. He offered her a smile which she gratefully returned.

Something about that smile always seemed to brighten her day. No matter how loathsome or depressing her day had been, every time she saw it, she smiled inside. It was… reassuring. Like somehow he knew everything would work out. A happy ending at the end of her rainbow. And the way Klaus made it seem, that happy ending involved Isadora and Klaus… together forever.

_A reassuring smile upon your face,_

_Reminds me the word is a pretty good place._


	2. Klaus's Thoughts

Klaus looked up from his little notebook. The second bell was due to ring any moment, but Isadora was nowhere in sight. He feared she would be forced to eat her meals with her hands bound. Although he would do anything he could to assist her as she dined, eating with your hands tied behind your back couldn't be very comfortable.

A smile graced his gentle face as Isadora rushed through the door and across the room into her desk. He was often upset that he couldn't sit near Isadora. Instead, he sat behind Heather Weehawken, who gave off a faint odor of rotten cheese. It was not a pleasant experience.

"Measure!" Mrs. Bass cried, striking her desk with a large ruler. The crack was deafening, ringing in Klaus's ears for several minutes after. He moved his ruler from his satchel and placed it juxtaposed to the hideously perky pink ankle sock Mrs. Bass had assigned him to measure. He recorded his measurement of eighteen centimeters in his notebook and stared at the page in his book.

_**Monday**_

_Soap: 8 centimeters_

_Navy blue scarf: 38 centimeters_

_Lime green scarf: 380 decimeters_

_**Tuesday**_

_Pencil #1: 21 centimeters_

_Pencil #2: 21 centimeters_

_Pencil #3: 21 centimeters_

_Pencil #4: 21 centimeters_

_Pencil #5 21 centimeters_

_**Wednesday**_

_Pink ankle socks: 18 centimeters_

The monotony of the class scratched at his brain. He yearned to learn something useful and relatively intelligent. His mind drifted to his sisters. Violet must surely be learning useful information from Mr. Remora. He heard Carmelita Spats telling Suzy Ann James about how wonderful and interesting they were. Although Violet surely couldn't be learning anything sitting next to Duncan. Her crush was so blatantly obvious that a blind person could see it from a mile away.

Sunny must surely be learning something. She was being trained as an administrive assistant to Vice Principal Nero. Although it was ridiculously cruel for a baby the age of Sunny to be a secretary, such an opportunity could come in handy in later misfortune, which was sure to catch up to them.

Straying from thoughts of Violet and Sunny, Klaus's mind wandered to Isadora. He picked his head up from his notebook and looked back. He saw Isadora glance down, as if she did not want to look into his eyes. Her dark black hair graced her shoulders and framed her face, giving it a gentle and friendly appearance. He smiled and looked at her. Although he couldn't see her face, just the sight of her made his heart flutter and mouth bend into a smile.

With an iron grip, Mrs. Bass pulled Klaus out of his fantasy world and back to reality-- unfortunately.

"Your notes are quite neat," she complimented. "Maybe you could gives some tips to that twin over there.

"She's a trip--" Klaus didn't finish because Mrs. Bass had walked away and moved to the next person, who happened to be Heather Weehawken. He sighed. Mrs. Bass -- and everyone else at this dreadful school-- would continue to see Isadora and Duncan as the Quagmire Twins.

He looked back and caught Isadora's glance. He stared into her dark eyes, taking in her beauty. He smiled and she smiled back. Her smile was a toothy grin, making her look like a little kid in a candy shop. She rarely smiled, depriving Klaus of that happy flutter every time her lips bent into a smile, revealing her straight pearly whites. He averted his gaze when Mrs. Bass began speaking. He winked at her, letting her know that he cared.

As he pretended to listen to the teachers boring monologue, Klaus thought about Isadora's smile. It gave him a flutter, almost as if he was walking on a cloud. That's how he felt around her. Nothing could ruin the moment. It was just Isadora and Klaus. When they were alone, no one could pop his bubble of joy.

He'd gladly give his entire fortune to be with Isadora. But he couldn't do it. Violet and Sunny walked into his thoughts. He loved his sisters. No matter how many girls ever entered his life, Violet and Sunny had been there in good times and bad. Although Isadora had recently entered his life, it seemed to brighten just a little. A heavy fog or misfortune still covered his existence, but it lifted when he was with Isadora. And that's what he loved about her. The power to bring sunshine to his cloudy life.

Before he closed his notebook for the day, he wrote a poem that would do Isadora proud. Another reason to love her was the inspiration she gave. She opened his eyes to poetry.

_You brought sunshine into my life,_

_Maybe someday you will become my wife._


End file.
